neverendeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phrases of Import
This page is for the phrases, words, sequences of numbers, etc. that recur or are otherwise important in Eon. Basically, anything that makes Ethan of Malvont go "Oh, THAT." Phrases and Words Mirror Mirror, Tricky Tricky This generally appears when writing associated with Olidamarra is viewed in any mirror, including the party's Mirrors of True Seeing. It first appeared in the Hall of Many Things, where riddles on the backs of doors would change to this when viewed in the mirror. A known variation is "magic magic, tricky tricky" when the same riddles are viewed with Read Magic. The Mirror of True Seeing displays "dweomer dweomer, tricky tricky" under the "Caster Level/Spells Prepared" heading when viewed with Analyze Dweomer. ____ Made a Deal with _____ Also from the Hall of Many Things, this is the Abyssal interpretation of the writing on the outside of the smiley-face coins. Depending on how the spacing is interpreted, it may mean "Nerull made a deal with Olidammara." This phrase appeared again, with a slight tweak, under Stone Step on the sarcophagus of a halfling: "Olidammara made a bet with Nerull". A variation was also beneath Stone Step on the sarcophagus of a dwarf: "Moradin made a bet with Nerull". Duty, Honor, Fate, Destiny These are cornerstones of dwarven culture. They were discovered on the stones of Stone Step. A variation was a puzzle in the Underdark protecting a dwarven tomb; the words "family" and "law" were added to the mix, and needed to be pressed in order to disengage a trap. ___ has fallen. Nerull will rule all ____. The text on the amulets. According to Barron Ganth, this text only appeared on the amulets possessed by the Discordians, and they chose the gods who 'fell' because they were lawful. The first blank is the name of a god, the second is that god's usual charges. Known variations are "St. Cuthbert has fallen. Nerull will rule all men", "Moradin has fallen. Nerull will rule all dwarves" and "Nosrep fle lalah" which anagrams to "Pelor has fallen", Nerull not mentioned. Nosrep fle lalah As mentioned above, this appears on an amulet, but it has several meanings. "Nosrep fle lalah" by itself means "The Nosrep must be observed"; the Nosrep is a holiday of Jergal later co-opted by Tiamat in which lots and lots of people tend to die. It anagrams, as mentioned above, to "Pelor has fallen", but also to "Halal self prone", words which have detected as inherently evil. It is also "halal elf person" backwards, but this may be a coincidence. It was used to open the door to hell, to open a Fate in hell, and it was also the solution to opening the door out of Barron Ganth's electromagnet illusion chamber. Saying it at the real Wroth's End also opened the door, with the unfortunate side effect of waking up all the Axiomates. Whoops. Sinful Reordering Found at the bottom of a chest in The Nautilus, this anagrams to "Ruins of Eldergrin" Eon The campaign namedrops itself in every major speech. Bona Fortuna "Bona fortuna, filii", Celestial for "Good luck, sons" was the Malvont Mother Brain's message to Ashra before her departure from the Prime Material Plane. This was unusual because the Mother Brain does not usually refer to illithids as her children. Sluf wished the party "good luck" in Celestial before the Battle of Syscian's Tower. When "Shadowwing, Inc." became wanted, Ashra renamed the company to "Bona Fortuna, Inc." As far as the party knows, there are no inherent connotations of kinship in the words "bona fortuna", and so far no one outside the party has connected them to the illithids as far as we know. Duplicitous The full significance is not yet known to the party, but the term has been used to covertly refer to Tiamat when a lich of Xenteroth was lying about the holy symbol he bore. It has recurred in one of Leilah's dreams, and is the simplest solution to the note Marcus Fairlan had scribbled in hex in the back of his copy of Grax's book. Savior's Gambit It's kinda chess notation. The phrase has yet to show up explicitly, but the concept keeps being tossed around in relation to Barron Ganth's plans and Fauxdin's shenanigans with the actual Saviors. The Strand of Orc Held the Holy Writ... An excerpt from Ille Draconum Book Four Verse One, the phrase as usually presented is: "The Strand of Orc held the holy writ, and only greedy Tiamat, Crusher of the Impious, begrudged the ill-gained gift." This has appeared on the front of the door in Wroth's End as seen by Tiemp Hiss in the Hall of Many Things and the Eon Prime party in Barron Ganth's illusion chamber. At the real Wroth's End, however, "greedy Tiamat" is replaced with "The Great Mother". It was a trigger phrase to activate a Circle of Greater Teleport in a trap room in Point North. Better to Serve in Heaven than to Reign in Hell The real quotation from Milton is "Better to reign in hell than serve in heaven". Ashra reversed it to mock Grax, and used it as a part of the combination for the party's safe. Anahita sent a dream message with a cipher based on "Better to reign in hell"; Ashra's personal cypher is based on "Better to serve in heaven", and was used in her letter to herself. I Recognize The Absurdity This phrase has been used to begin each of the letters from the future. Number Sequences Xenteroth's Number See also: Xenteroth Xenteroth's number, or the Fibonacci sequence, shows up in everything from counting and dream puzzles to the layout of dungeons. The first numbers, which tend to be the relevant ones, are 1, 1, 2, 3, 5, 8, 13, 21. The Number of God Revealed to the party by Prince Avimeus, the Number of God is 4 9 13. We don't yet know what this actually signifies, but it was used to reabsorb the statue of Xenteroth into the Throne of Discord. Barron Ganth expressed surprise that it was not 4 9 1 3; whether he was lying or not is unclear. Images Infinite Gears A pattern of infinite gears has appeared to the party five times. The first was in The Dark Tower to a teenage Ashra and his companions; it was one of thirteen tapestries, the other twelve of which showed orcs fighting an unknown adversary and defeating it by use of Vengeful Eye of God. It recurred in another tapestry in The Nautilus, though the party can't remember exactly where. Its third appearance was in the Ruins of Eldergrin when Ashra looked at the back of a tapestry of Olidammara with a Mirror of True Seeing. Everyone else saw something apparently related to their death or their destiny; Ashra saw these gears. The party found the same gears on massive tapestries hanging from the temple of Corellon Larethian in Bisau. Below the gears was written in Axiomatic, "The path and gate to the Clockwork Nirvana". The gears appeared again on Mechanus itself, in a series of tapestries on the hall leading from the storage matrix to the fake Mother Brain room. The gears depicted change over several tapestries from steel to silver to gold. Scarlet Brotherhood Symbol & Modified Cuthbert Symbol These symbols were found tattooed on the body of a mostly insane dwarf from the Scarlet Brotherhood. The significance of the one on the left is unknown. According to Solid Snake, each circle in the cross signifies ten clean kills. When all arms of the cross have three circles in them, the symbol signifies St. Cuthbert. (The party knows of no other link between Cuthbert and the Scarlet Brotherhood.) Leilah Maloch has dreamed of these symbols. Scarlet Brotherhood Scribble A very vague, rough image of several overlapping rectangles and a scribble was among the things Ashra recovered from the dwarf's mind. It was too vague to record well, but she'll (probably) recognize it if she sees it. Ganth Symbols Three symbols were created by a crowd holding up colored placards in order at the Goneril City announcement of Baldur's liberation. The first was a fasces, which is pictured to the left. It is the official seal of Ganth, used to represent the power mortals are capable of when they band together and work toward a common cause. The second was a five-pointed star with a circle in the middle. This is part of the Flag of Goneril. The five points represent the five tennants of the Throne of Prime: Self-reliance, Unity, Industry, Ideology, and Comradeship. The third was a moon with three circles in it, one large and two small. There were seven(?) of these each. Furcas Brand This symbol was shown to Leilah in Anahita's viewing pool. She saw it branded onto the skin of a pale-skinned humanoid when she meditated on the motives of the Gloriosa Family. It is the brand which would appear on a human who had made a contract with a demon called Furcas.